


Protecting

by DefenderoftheDogma



Series: Hawk and Dove Compilation [7]
Category: Hawk and Dove (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Cuddling, Gen, Sadness, Young Hank, brothers bring adorable, happiness, honestly the emotional range is in the everywhere, overprotectivness from everybody, sorta major character death (offscreen and... sorta), young don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: As children, Hawk and Dove promised that they would protect each other, not matter what. This is how they kept that promise. Better than it sounds because summaries are hard. No slash.





	1. Hank, 5 and 0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I do not own Hawk and Dove. Just so you know, Hawk's real name is Hank Hall, and Dove's is Don Hall. This is about them as kids. Just so you know, this is not a de - aged fanfic. This is their real life. Well, it's not cannon, but it's what their life might have been if it was different. So not canon not deaged. And for my chapter names, I'm going to have who the protector is, then the ages of Hank and Don, Hank first. Let the story begin!

**Hank 5 and 0.**

"Hank, your brother's here." Hank Hall gasped, and flew to the front door, far ahead of the other guests. He screeched to a halt in front of his tired looking but overjoyed mother, and exuberant father. For this was the day he would first see his little brother, who had just been born. "Here he is."

Hank's mother knelt down so Hank could see his new brother. Brown eyes opened wide with wonder as he stared at the small face of his tiny sibling. Awestruck, he reached out a finger, and watched as a little fist gripped the digit. A radiant smile smile spread across his face, and he felt his world fall into those beautiful, big blue eyes. Hank glanced up, an indescribable joy across his face.

"Can I hold him mommy?"

"Yes dear, but be very careful. He isn't very strong, if you drop him he'll get very hurt." Hank nodded eyes wide, and walked over to a chair sitting down to better hold his brother, and held his arms out, waiting for the precious bundle to be transferred. His mother handed him his new brother. Hank stared down at him in wonder. They stared deep into each other's eyes, each observing the other.

"What's his name?" No one had known what the name would be. They just couldn't decide. They didn't even know if he would have been a boy or a girl.

"His name is Donald." Hank's father said, grinning wide. "After your mom's dad." Hank nodded, he was named after his father's dad, after all. But Donald was such a mouthful! Hank was only 5, he didn't think he could say that!

"Don." He murmured, cradling his little brother. "Don. It's okay Don, don't you worry. I'm going to be the best big brother ever. I promise."


	2. Hank 5 and 0 again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know their mother's real name, so I'm calling her Jasmine. Also, their father's name is Irwin Hall. I did not make this awful name up, it is canonical.

**Chapter 2**

"Hank, your father and I have to go to the library, can you watch Don till we get back?" Hank's mother, Jasmine Hall, queried. Hank nodded, eyes wide.

"All right, just make sure nothing hurts him, okay?" Hank nodded again, eyes still wide. Jasmine smiled at him reassuringly, and went to pick up Don from his father. She walked over to his cradle, which was by the bookshelf, and lay him down with a smile, Hank right behind her. His small hand tugged on her pant leg.

"Mommy we have to move him!"

"Why's that, sweetie?"

"The bookself could fall on him!"

"Honey, the bookshelf has never fallen down before, it's very stable…"

"Do you want him to DIE?"

* * *

Hank's father stared curiously at the cradle in the middle of the room, then decided not to ask.

* * *

The door creaked open as the Halls re entered their house. The lights were all off. The glanced at each other, then moved forward, when suddenly there was a banshee yell, and a small form lunged forward, holding something above it's head.

"Hank what?" Hank's father, Irwin Hall called out in surprise and anger. The figure stopped.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

"Yes, Hank what were you thinking?" Jasmine demanded.

"You might have been bad guys." Hank said solemnly as his father moved to turn on the lights. "I was protecting Don." The lights flickered on, and Irwin and Jasmine stared at the object in Hank's hand.

"Hank, why do you have a fork?"

"I couldn't reach the knives."

Jasmine suddenly had a very bad feeling about where Don might be. What if Hank had decided the safest place he could be was in the middle of a ring of knives in the basement under a pile of blankets?

"Please tell me he's still in his crib."

"Well, yeah, but…" Jasmine was gone. "Mommy look out for the…"

"HAROLD EUTYCHUS HALL,what is the meaning of this?" Hank winced.

"No yelling, Don is seeping!"

"Why are these on the floor? And why is my best jewelry also on the floor?" Hank slunk forward, glancing mournfully at his father, who just raised an eyebrow and shooed him on.

"Well those pokey things are there so the bad guys won't go that way." Hank gestured to the path to Don's cradle. "And your juwe is out so they'll follow the trail and go that way." Hank pointed down the corridor away from Don. "That way if a bad guy comes, if I don't get him with the fork, then he'll only get the stuff, and not Don." Hank looked down at his feet. "I just wanted him to be safe."

Jasmine shook her head despairingly. She knelt down beside Hank, and lightly put her hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I know you wanted to protect Don, and I really would rather someone took all our things than Don, but you can't just do things like this. It's too dangerous. You might have been hurt. There's some pretty dangerous things lying out. And I don't think someone would break into our house, and if they did, then I don't think they would want Don."

"I was making sure." Hank whispered weakly.

"I know, and I'm proud of you. But this is too much." Hank seemed to get a new fire in his eyes then.

"No, mommy. Nothing is too much for Don."


	3. Hank 5 and 0 for the last time

"Who is it?" Jasmine walked over to the door, and opening it found Stephanie, a teenage girl from a girl's doom at a nearby school. They had known each other for a while now, though they hadn't seen each other since Don's birth. "Stephanie! How wonderful! Come on in!"

"Oh, thank you Ms Hall, but I just wanted to ask. I saw the picture of Donnie you posted, and he is so cute! The girls and I just have to see him! May he please come over?"

"Why of course. Irwin and I have been wanting a quiet night out for a while now, you know, with two kids and all now, though Don is really an angel, nothing like Hank at that age… Still, this would be perfect. Hank's out of town with a friend at the moment so…" Suddenly a car pulled into the driveway. "What…" Hank stepped out of the car, along with Ms Clarkson, a friend of Ms Halls. The pair came up.

"Ms Hall, I am truly sorry, but Alfred, Hank's playmate, had an allergic reaction, he'll be fine, you see, but he just can't keep Hank over, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright." Jasmine smiled reassuringly, as Ms Clarkson left.

"Well that was rotten timing." Jasmine sighed.

"Whatta mean, mommy?" Hank demanded. "Is somt'in wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to take your brother over to the dorm with me to show him around. We're just not sure where to put you now." Stephanie answered innocently, not noticing the panicked warning on Jasmine's face until it was too late.

"YOU WANT TO STEAL MY BROTHER?"

"What? No! I…"

"You can't have him!" Hank launched himself at the unsuspecting teenager's legs (the only part he could really reach), but Hank's mother had thankfully anticipated this, and lunged down to grab him before he could really attack Stephanie. "He's MY DON! MY DON! You can't have him! He's mine!"

"Hank she just wants to show him to some of her friends!"

"Her vampire friends!"

"What? No, her friends aren't vampires!"

"They are so and they want to drink his blood and make their bread!"

"Look! Hank! I'll let you come with me!" Hank stopped struggling and blinked at Stephanie's proposal.

"You can't drink his blood." He warned.

"No blood drinking. You can make sure of that. But you can only come if you don't attack someone." Hank's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I'm coming. And you can't stop me."

* * *

Hank strutted beside Stephanie as they walked over to the dorm. It had taken a long time to convince him to allow Stephanie to hold him. They entered. And they were swarmed by millions of teenage girls.

"Oh, he is so cute!"

"Look at his little face!"

"Aw, he's even cuter than Hankie was back then!"

"Look, he's looking at us!"

"He is so adorable!"

"GET BACK!" Hank's roar drew all attention to himself. "You can't get too close to him. Or run, or yell, or jump…" everyone stared. There were more than a few contained giggles. His overprotectiveness was just so cute!


	4. Hank 6 and 1

**Hank 6 and 1.**

Hank sighed, watching his little brother play. He wished Don could play soccer. He'd tried to teach him once, but then mom had told him that seeing as the ball was about as big as Don, (he had been an early pregnancy) he really couldn't play just yet. Hank had been very patient, and waited 3 whole days, and Don still wasn't big enough. He just didn't get it. He thought about his monster truck. Mom had said he need to stay with Don all the time, since he had just started walking, but this was boring! It couldn't hurt to leave just a little bit, could it? No, he wouldn't be gone long. He raced up to his room. Now, where was that truck?

When he finally got back downstairs, he was shocked to see Don was gone! He wasn't in the living room! Oh, this was not good. Mommy had said that Don needed to stay in the living room 'cause it had a carpet. Where was he? Hank raced along, truck still in hand, from room to room. He skidded into the kitchen. Oh no. Don was reaching for the shiney tray on the kids table they used when guests came over. But there were things on it! Hank lunged forward, dropping the truck.

"DON NO!" Don looked over, curious blue eyes finding his brother, as his little hand tipped the tray. "NOOO!" Hank couldn't get there in time to stop the pile of blocks from striking his brothers head. "DON!" Desperately, Hank threw the blocks off his little brother, tears welling in his eyes. Don wasn't moving. He pulled his brother out of the pile, eyes wide at the trickle of blood coming from his head. Don's breathing was quiet, but it was there. He held him tight, whimpering in fear. Don wasn't moving. He wouldn't wake up. Mommy and Daddy were outside talking with the neighbors and they always locked the doors. What happened if Don died?

* * *

"Hank, we're home!"

"Mommy, Daddy! Don's hurt!" The Halls ran in, and stopped, shocked at the sight before them.

"I'll get the car." Irwin ran from the house as fast as possible, while Jasmine grabbed Don.

"I didn't mean to Mommy." Hank sobbed. "I didn't mean to."

* * *

*In the hospital*

"He's going to live." The doctor announced, and the Hall family gasped in relief. "Hank, you'll have to stay here. Your parents and I are going to go see Don now." Hank nodded, feeling tears of relief slip down his cheeks as he hugged his knees to his chest. He hadn't killed his little brother. He hadn't killed Don. But the doctor hadn't looked very happy…

* * *

"Hank, you can come in now." the doctor said, stepping out of the room, Irwin and Jasmine behind him. Hank nodded, and slid off the chair. He noticed mommy had been crying. What was wrong? They entered the room, and Hank ran to the bed where Don lay. He looked so small. Hank started to scramble up the bed, but then paused.

"It's okay." The doctor said, walking over to lift Hank up beside his brother. "Up you go." Hank gulped, and crawled over to his brother. He knelt beside him, and put his hand over Don's mouth and nose, feeling him breathe.

"Hank." The doctor interrupted, sounding sad. "I need to talk to you." Hank turned, and hopped down, standing in front of the doctor.

"I know I was bad, I should've stayed with him like mommy said, I should've…"

"Hank. I know. But that's not what's important now. I know you've learned your lesson, now you need to know something."

"What?" Hank whispered quietly. If it would help Don, he would do anything, no matter what.

"Don… when he hit his head he was hurt. He may be… different when he grows up. He may not be as smart as you are, or he may just have weird ideas about things. I really don't know. But you have to take care of him, okay?" Hank nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "You have to always take care of him, because I think he's going to need it. Can you do that? Always take care of him?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." The doctor sighed. "You know, I had a brother once. He was younger than I was, and he wasn't as smart. There was something wrong with him when he was born. But he loved me. He didn't understand much, but he loved me. I got mad at him once, and hit him. He didn't understand why I would do that, he just looked so lost. I said sorry, and hugged him, and he just forgave me. Just like that. Because he loved me. He's not alive anymore, but I wish I'd spent more time with him when he was. I'm not saying your brother will die. Don has a different kind of hurt. But you need to love him, okay? No matter what. Even if he's not as strong as you are, or as smart. Can you love him?"

"I will." Hank whispered, feeling a sort of weight settle on his shoulders. "I'll always take care of him. And I'll always love him. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My story "The Wrath of Hawk (or rather Hank)" fits quite nicely into this, I'm not going to put the whole story into here (it is a one shot though) but I feel like it fits really really well into the story here. It's also very well written, and funny, so if you like family fluff, or this story, then I think you'd like it. :) Read on!


	5. Hank 12 and 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens to their parents in this is in no way cannon, I totally made this up
> 
> *Belladonna means beautiful women, and it was used for beauty treatments back in the day. It is also an incredibly deadly poison. I thought it would fit well, and it may fit better as the story goes on. I don't know.

"Who's gonna take care of us now?" Don whimpered, as he leaned into Hank's arms, pressing his tear stained face into his brother's chest. Hank gulped, burying his own face into Don's hair, and held Don tighter, because he didn't know. Their father had just died after a few days in the hospital. The car crash had claimed their mother instantly. "Who's going to take care of us now?"

* * *

The woman who was selected to take care of them (her name was Belladonna) * seemed nice at first. Very compassionate. She was a favorite around the big wigs to, nothing but good things to say about how funny she was, how kind and compassionet. But as time went on, Don thought she seemed more and more distracted. Less there. Hank was scared. He'd heard about neglectant parents, and while Belladonna certainly gave them enough food, clothes, things like that, she wasn't really acting like a mom. And Hank was scared.

* * *

"Can you read me the bedtime story?" Don begged, holding the book up to Belladonna.

"No, I'm watching TV. You can read it yourself."

"But I want you to read it. Please?" Hank watched, heart breaking.

"No," Belladonna said annoyedly. "I won't. Nice please, but no." Don opened his mouth again, but Hank strode forward and grabbed his arm, holding back tears.

"I'll read you the story." Don's forehead wrinkled in confusion, as Hank pulled him away.

"But I want her to read it."

"I said I'll read it Don." Hank dragged his brother up to Don's room. "You don't get it, do you?" he burst once the door was shut. "She's not going to read to you. She's not going to take care of us." Don's eyes opened wide.

"But… no… she gives us stuff…"

"Oh, she'll feed us and stuff, but she won't be our mom. She'll never be our mom." Don's deceptively innocent and oh so naive eyes met Hank's bitter ones.

"But… they said she would. She was supposed to be our new mom."

"NO! No one will be our new mom! No one! We don't have a mother!" Hank's eyes stung with tears. "We don't have a mother."

Tears ran down Don's face. "But… I want her back."

"Well you can't have her!"

Don flinched as though hit, and started crying hard. The book fell through limp fingers, and Don shook with sobs. Hank felt his eyes cloud up. He hadn't meant to hurt his brother, he just… he just… Hank sat on his bed and opened his arms.

"Get over here." Don ran into the open arms as fast as he could, allowing Hank to hold him tight. "It's okay." Hank whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll protect you. I promise. No matter what."

"I'll protect you too." Don whispered, still sobbing into his brother's chest. Hank gave a smile at that. Don wouldn't hit someone for the life of him, he was picked on in school; what could Don possibly do to protect him? Still, he said nothing, only rocked Don in his arms. They were all each other had now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for all you people who are wondering when Don gets the spotlight, that's next chapter! Yea! Anyway, despite the not-cannoness of this (yes I know that's not a word) it fit with the plot so here it is.


	6. Don 13 and 8

**Don 13 and 8.**

Don was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. Aside from being a straight A+ student, he had a knack for predicting what would happen. If he knew enough about something and what that something was interacting with, then he could foretell it's immediate future with uncanny accuracy. He wasn't sure why he was able to do it, and he didn't tell anyone that he could. He was scared of what people might think, and what they might do to him if they knew. So he kept his ability to himself. And he used it to protect his brother. Because he had promised he would. The first time he used his ability was when his brother had started showing signs (to Don, no one else would have noticed) of wanting to hang out with the 'cool kids'. What Hank didn't know was that they were bullies who got great pleasure in pushing littler kids around.

Don looked worriedly at his brother. He'd had too many glances toward those boys, there had been to many subconscious mentions at the dinner table, about popularity and such, and Don was getting worried. There had to be a way to stop Hank from getting involved with these kids! Don knew what he had to do to save his brother, and no matter what, he was going to do it.

* * *

Don purposefully left his books at the part of school where Hank was, so that he could return there. Non coincidentally (he had planned this) those guys were also there. Hank was due to come around the corner any time now, so this would take some very careful timing.

He walked past, purposefully going close enough to be noticed, far enough to seem casual. Predictably enough, the lead neanderthal stuck out a foot (which was totally obvious, and Don could have easily sidestepped it) and tripped the smaller boy.

Don fell hard in front of them, drawing a kick to his side. It hurt. There would be a bruise tomorrow. Don curled up into a ball, arms in front of himself defencelessly. Just as the lead neanderthal was pulling back for another kick, Hank walked in.

The fury on his face would have melted asbestos. With a primal roar, he launched himself at the goons, shoving aside the henchmen, and belting the lead neanderthal hard enough to break his nose. Then he grabbed said neanderthal, and threw him into a wall. Hard. Don winced obligatorily. Then Hank knelt down beside his younger brother, who allowed tears to spill over from his wide blue eyes.

"H-Hank? It sniff hurts.

Hank pulled him into a hug. "I know, Don. I know."

"Are you going to be like them?" Don whimpered, looking as fearful as he possibly could.

"No, Don. I won't. I promise. They're losers, and I won't be anything like them, I promise." Don gave a small smile, and allowed Hank to help him to his feet. Crisis averted. Hank was safe. There would be no dumb gangs for him! No, Donald Hall intended to keep Hank as far away from things like that as possible. No one was getting his big brother.


	7. Hank and Don 14 and 8

**Hank and Don 14 and 8**

Hank liked to run away. He'd done it before, but not since his parents had died. Now he had just turned 14, and his life stunk. Belladonna stunk, school stunk, everything stunk. That was all there was to it. And if his life was terrible, he'd just get a new one. So one night, he marched into Don's room, and threw the covers off his 8 year old brother.

"Don, we're leaving."

"But I thought were weren't leaving anymore." Don yawned, stretching hard.

"No, life is terrible now, so we're going to get a better one."

"Oh. Where are we going?" Don slipped off the bed, already planning how to get Hank to come back.

"I don't know. We'll take the train somewhere."

Don's eyes opened wide. Never before had they tried to take a train! They'd always walked.

"H-how are we going to pay?"

"We won't moron. We'll just jump on, like hobos. Now get your stuff." Eyes wide, Don did as Hank had ordered. Hank had never been this serious before. This could be terrible.

-20 minutes later-

"Hank?"

"Yeah Don?" They were fast approaching the train station, and Don hadn't been able to get his brother to turn back. Don was scared. He had only one last card, and if that did work, they were making like hobos and leaving the country. And he would go, to. Because then he could keep trying to convince Hank to leave.

"Hank, how will we survive?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean? You never asked that before."

"Well, yeah, but we never really left like this before." Don mulled, hands in pockets. "I mean, if we're going to the big city, then we'll be living off the streets." Don was actually a little scared, knowing that this could actually be reality. "I mean, no medicine, so we could get really sick, we could get mugged, we might have to fight to survive… maybe you can do that, but I don't know if I can." He bit his lip, waiting. Because he would go. If Hank went he would too.

Hank, for his part, looked torn. "Don… I can't live like this. It… it reminds me to much of mom and dad. It… it's too much."

"I know how you feel, Hank. I miss them too. But I don't think I can take it if we go."

"I… I… I can't stay."

"Then I can't stay either. But I don't know if I can survive over there."

Hank felt his shoulders shake. He wanted to leave but… it wasn't even an option to separate the two of them. They went together or not at all, they had decided that long ago. He needed to go, this was too horrible… but… but Don was more important. Don couldn't die. And if they left… Don was right. The kid couldn't take it.

"I… alright. We… we can stay." Hank's shoulders and head drooped, it just hurt so much… and then there were small arms around him, a familiar blond head against his chest. Hank hugged Don back as hard as he could. "It hurts." He whimpered into his little brother's hair. "It hurts."

"I know, Hank. But I'm here. We have each other, and we always will."

Hank held Don even tighter. Because Don was all he had now. And he needed him more than anything else in the world.

Dove 14 and 9

Don was worried for two reasons. One was that Hank was seeming to have decided that he could do whatever he wanted. Belladonna was not improving this idea. The other reason, and a connected one, was that his brother seemed to have adopted the idea that it was the coolest thing in the world to go behind teachers backs and steal stuff. Don was planning to shoot both ideas down at once, and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

"Hey Hank, back already?" Hank blinked. He was always back from school at about this time; Don knew that.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on I want to show you something." Hank blinked again. He followed his brother up the steps to Don's room, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"Here it is!" Don grinned, showing Hank something on his bed that Hank was very very sure did not belong to him.

"Don… is this yours?"

"Oh, come on, you really think I have one of those? Naw. Look, aren't I just like you now?"

"Don, what are you talking about?"

"Did'ya really think I didn't know you were taking that stuff? Knew it all along." Hank gulped in shock. In truth, he had thought Don hadn't known. He'd thought it would stay his little really should have known better.

"Don, you can't just take things like that."

"Sure I can. You do."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"You can't just steal things! You'll grow up and turn into a criminal!"

"If you do it, I can." Don informed him stubbornly. Hank glared. Then suddenly he was struck by a stroke of genius.

"All right, I won't do it anymore. Then you don't have any excuse." Don sighed.

"Fine. But if that's going for now, it always goes. If you do something, I can too. Barring age stuff, of course. But then when I'm legal I can too." Hank sighed.

"All right. Now you need to give this back."

"Got it. And so do you!"

"Right right." Don mentally grinned. The computer didn't belong to him. It belonged to Georgie Farin, who had been very confused as to why Don had wanted to borrow his computer for only one afternoon. Ah well. It was 15 minutes till he was set to return it, and he had an early start, but he might as well get going. After all it wasn't like he'd actually wanted the computer.


	8. Don 17 and 12

**Don: 12 and 17**

Don had snuck out of the house as fast as he could to get in front of Hank. He was sure where his brother was going, but why he would be going there, Don didn't know. He wasn't sure, but he thought Hank was headed to this absolutely shabby little place which if Hank entered gave him a 97.9% chance of being being affiliated with the Redneck gang, which had a 89.5% chance of dragging him down into a slum of horrors that included drugs, gangs, cursing, and a myriad of other things that would bring his life to ruin. Don had to find a way to distract Hank, and fast.

There was only a few things that could distract Hank without blowing Don's cover. (Don was supposed to be asleep in bed.) One of them was women. Or, well, a teenage girl. Don scanned the room as fast as he could. There were several girls, but he needed just the right one. The one who would want to flirt with Hank, wouldn't rat Don out, was pretty enough to be taken up, yet not one that would possibly actually have a relationship with Don's brother, and be flirty enough that Hank wouldn't think her attention strange. Aaaannnd there was the lucky winner. Suzie. Don waltzed up, as casually as possible, toward the lone girl, and gave her a grin.

"Hi, Suzie."

"Hey, Donnie. What are you doing up?"

"Um… I may have sorta wanted to see what Hank was doing. Don't tell him please?"

"'Course not, honey. Our secret." Something seemed to click in the girl's mind.

"Wait, Hank's here?"

"He's coming. I think he's by himself. Hey, where are your friends?" Play the curious oblivious kid. Don reminded himself, playing Suzie as only he could.

"Well, I'm all alone right now. But I think that may be about to change. Here comes your brother now. Stay out of sight sweetie, I think I got a date." Don grinned. Of course she did. She did because Don wanted her to. Perfect. Don watched as Suzie sidled up to Hank. Don predicted that Hank, in typical Hank fashion, had only brought along enough money to get in the club. Suzie would ask him to buy her food, and Hank never turned down a pretty face. This would leave him with not enough money, and potentially time, to pay his way into the club. Don ducked behind a table, and peeked at the interaction happening about 20 feet away.

"Hey, Hank." Hank jerked his head over to Suzie, not having heard her approach. "Buy a girl some food?" She gave him a flirty smile, and after a whole second of indecision, Hank grinned.

"You know it, babe."

Satisfied, Don dashed out of the hangout, which was sort of a porch with tables and food and stuff. Very informal. He crouched behind one of the pillars at the edge of the porch, then dashed out of sight completely;he had to get home. After all, he was supposed to be in bed. He didn't care too much, it was an informal rule enforced only by Hank anyway, Belladonna didn't care so long as it didn't affect her. And Don needed the after Hank supervision time for his… activities.

This wasn't a permanent solution to this newest problem of Hank's, but it was a start. He could fix up Hank later, he was sure of it. All he had to do was deduce the motive, then sidetrack, disillusion, or shut down the shack completely. Yes, an idea was starting to form already. Hank would be fine, Don would see to it. No one was hurting his older brother on Don's watch. So what if it was a bit overprotective? Hank was all Don had left; he had the right. Now to pull of his plan, he would need shaving cream, a computer, and some money.


End file.
